gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Emperor Nexus
Warning This is only a warning, not a strike or anything. I am sure you are aware of the chat rule that you require 100 edits to use chat. Let me expand on it: You need 100 edits to use chat. 50 of those edits must be made to pages. All of those edits must be made in good faith and in compliance with our rules. Which means the edits must not be spam, nonsense and so on. Several of your recent edits have been spam in an attempt to get yourself a place on chat. You have made several nonsense pages, which are off-topic or generally short pages with nonsense content. This is not allowed and they do not count as edits. I have deleted all of these pages, and the Noob page I turned into a blog as it is a discussion and therefore must be a blog. Unfortunately Wikia made some changes to renaming, so when I made it a blog comments became your blogs and so on which is weird. I am trying to fix this and I apologize. You have also made very small changes to your userpage where you change small things in a series of edits. This is considered to be against the rules and they do not count as edits, because your are changing small things with several edits, when you could just use on edit to change them all. I have reverted all of those edits, but left your page as it is as per the final edit. Please note that these edits will not be counted and if you continue to make edits like these, you will be given a strike. When you make edits, please make them according to our rules and in good faith. Do not add small things in a series of edits rather make all the changes you want to in one edit. Thank you. Chat check this out Are ye ming back online anytime soon?????? I just want to see you active. 01:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) N. Crestbreaker Where are ye mate??? Basl, where have ye been lad? Im just checking up on ye old friend :P Reply if ye see this! 00:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Nate Crestbreaker Ye should come online! - Nate Talk asap Basil, we have work to do. Get on asap. ReyesDeLulz 01:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Image Lemme know if you need something else done with it.-- 00:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Warning Skype Please get on Skype, we need to talk right quick. Spam warning Strike :Side note: Strikes are not to be removed from one's talk page.-- 01:24, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Get off my talk page :P Strike 2 and warning ban Chat Hey man, I wanted to know how youre doing and if we could talk. Lately its been hard to get on Skype. I wanted to inform you of a few things and such and want to make sure you do not misunderstand something. Regards, ~Al Skype Skype please. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) Chat Sometime? Hey, its Nate, you said you will be on another wiki? :3 If you'd actually ask me about things that have happened, maybe you'd realize you've made a mistake..... 17:49, October 15, 2014 (UTC) leave me a message on skype iamcolombian Hey Hey Basil, there seems to be some confusion on what constitutes "the Barbary States." Could you tell me what specific territories you're ceding to the Court? Thanks Chat Please Hey Basil, I wanted to talk to you regarding some business. Please meet with me asap. -- Swift